


Wilting

by YourPersonalDeadGirlWalking



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Love You, Insert for forever refence here, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Like all of the human rac e, M/M, Shiro wants to save Keith, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trees, i am sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPersonalDeadGirlWalking/pseuds/YourPersonalDeadGirlWalking
Summary: Keith is one side of tree that is wilting away very slowly, while Shiro is the other side, so full of life.





	Wilting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A diamond and a cow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+diamond+and+a+cow).



> I don't own "Voltron", I only own my idea. I hope that you enjoy it! THIS FANFIC WILL CHANGE POVS A HELLA LOT!!

 

 

 

How can things be so different? Two people complete opposites. West and East, whatever you want to call it. With the magnetic field opposites attract, but the same thing doesn't. I always found that weird about science, two people complete opposites will last, but not the other way around. I felt a small pain stab into my side as I watched a dead leaf slowly fall to the ground a few feet away from where I was sitting. I picked it up and I smiled a little before whispering a soft "You did your best.." then I blew it out of my hand, the warm spring wind taking it father that I could have. At first I was mad that I was dying, while he flourished. I would kick the tree, causing more leaves on my side to fall, causing pains through out my body. I eventually had to accept it. Accept that I was no longer wanted and I would be pushed out till I eventually died out. 

I heard a sigh next me as he sat next to me, I used to be able to leave this old hill, I was healthy enough, but now he was healthy enough and I was not. That just made me more envious of him. He looked over at me with a carefree smile. "How are you old friend?" He asked. His questions made me pull back slightly in surprise. How could I be his friend when I wanted to take everything from him. 

None of the less I answered "I'm fine, dying, but fine." I let out a long depressing sigh with my answer causing his mood to change a little, the light in his dark grey eyes diminishing slightly as he prepared to attempt again. 

"Keith...I wish I could help you, maybe if you just talked to me I c-" I cut him off quickly and scooted further away as I spoke.

"You wouldn't understand. You'll soon have this tree, have it all and I will be nothing but dead leaves floating in the wind, until I land and get trampled on!" I snapped at him, glaring at his hand that was coming closer to me. 

I remember the first time we started to split, he was made and I was okay... It was okay. I guess I shouldn't be so mad at him, I saw it happen all the time to others, till they died I just never thought that it would soon happen to me. Let's just say I was hopeful and optimistic. "Keith," He said my name causing my head to turn slightly at the mention of my name ",I don't want you to die, but maybe I could help stop you from dying." He gently touched my hand to which I pulled my hand away "Please Keith?" He begged softly, my act dropping slightly seeing him so caring and desperate to help me. 

I shook my head slightly "Things die so I'm gonna die, and you, well you're going to be okay." I said giving him a small smile. My smile must have given him a reason to smile back ever so slightly. 

"You think you can stand?" He asked as he stood up, dusting off the dirt from his..vines. Clothes were always a weird aspect with us, everything on our bodies connected to our tree. I shook my head slightly to which he held out his hand "Could you try?" He asked and I looked down at my legs. 

They were slightly in the ground, seeping deeper and deeper into the earth under me. I pushed against it a little, enthusiasm coursed through me as my legs started to move. I put a little more effort into it, grabbing Shiro's hand pulling up my body slowly. As I stood I felt my numb legs ache for the first time in a long time. I smiled wide, for the first time in weeks I felt more alive. I felt ..awake.

I was awake now. My body jolted from my dream, when we sleep our, our minds meld in with the tree. When we wake we take on a human like form, but we can never escape the hell of being one with the earth. Kind of funny considering that hell is not on earth. I looked back at the tree, I was standing, my legs weak and throbbing as I did so. I leaned again the life form that was my home. My legs shaking slightly as I felt nausea overwhelm me as I did so. I'm surprised that he had not woken up yet, our minds were connected in sleep, I awoke he did as well. I squinted slightly against the dark spring sky, catching a glimpse of the white part of his hair. He was looking up at the sky before turning to me. "You dream of me a lot, huh?" he asked I could see his teeth through the dark. 

Knowing he was smiling I huffed softly "We have a melded mind, you cannot blame that dream all on me. Mr. I want to help you! I'll be good to you!" I said dramatically swooning against the tree. 

Shiro did not say anything at first and there was a long silence before he did "I could be good to you, you know?" He said causing me to laugh a little, the bittersweet emotions rising up in my body again, but I pushed them away as I responded. 

"I would love to see you try, lover boy." I yawned softly and I looked up at the sky. Shiro knew my ideas of fixing myself were pessimistic. He knew I had accepted my death, and that my friends was no dream. He stood next to my leaning body and I could feel his eyes on me. 

"Do you miss him?" he asked causing my head to drop from the sky's gaze and to look into his. 

"Whom?" I questioned him, my body now shaking as the pain was reaching my chest, my heart. 

He hesitated "You know who I mean! You can't hide it from me, I see him in your dreams, your mind. I know that you are hurt." he said grabbing my hand tightly. I stared at him tears gathering in my eyes slightly. "Keith I was jus-" 

I cut him off, my voice breaking slightly as I pulled my hand away from his slowly drying my eyes quickly. "I know you were trying to help. I know." I sighed softly as I put on a brave face speaking to him again "He's dead, nothing and no one can change that." I said looking away slightly as I started down the tree stump a few feet away from us. 

Shiro slowly took hold of my hand again and he nodded as I turned my head towards him again. "I understand. I'm sorry for bring him up." he said softly and he moved a small strand of hair out my face for me with his free hand. I sighed softly the knot in my throat disappearing, my whole body relaxing. 

"Thank you." I whispered as I looked up at him. He was close, I could make out the shape of his face better than I could a few minuets ago. I saw his lips move, but I heard nothing come out, it was as if he was trying to decide what to say. I laughed a little "You okay?" I asked, my spirits lifting slightly seeing him so lost. 

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine, think I just got lost in your eyes." he said with a wink, causing me to laugh and pull me and my body away from him as I laughed harder. 

"Oh my god!" I giggled out as I slowly calmed down from my high of laughter. "That was amazing!" I said, he just shrugged a little. 

"It's good to know that I still got it." 

"Got what?" 

"My amazing pick up lines obviously." I smiled a little, rolling my eyes. 

"Sure you do Shiro and I'm still living." I said, his face dropping slightly. 

"You are still living, stop acting you are dead, you aren't." he snapped softly, making me take a step back slightly. 

I frowned, I knew I was alive but I didn't feel alive. I felt dead. "I'm dying so I'm better off dead, Shiro!" I snapped back my voice raising slightly.

"'Better off dead'? Really? No offense, but when someone offers help, or attempts to help, maybe you should swallow your own damn pride and let them instead of playing victim." he said and I looked at him slightly scared as he stood over me, he was yelling at me. I pushed him away slightly, my body shaking. 

"Maybe I do that, because you are offering the wrong kind of help..." I trailed off, wrapping my arms around myself as I watched Shiro's expression soften and he bit his lip. 

"I didn't mean it like that. I just...you know how I feel and it's fine, but I really do want to help you live." 

"Are you sure it's not just for your own wants?" I asked, taking a deep breathe before he could answer me "We need to get to sleep, so let's just...try, okay?" I suggested as he mutely nodded, mumbling a soft "sorry" to me as he took a step back, to give me room.

I turned my head to watch Shiro's body slowly drop and lay on the grass.My weak legs gave out slightly as I slide down the tree. I sighed heavily, moving a little so my head was on the grass with the rest of my body. I turned my body to the side, meeting Shiro's gaze. I smiled a little at him, hoping that he saw it. He didn't return the offer of peace between us, I think we both crossed line, so why was I trying to keep the peace? Maybe I really wanted to take him up on the offer of his help. I shook the idea off and I closed my eyes, happy for once that once one of use fell asleep, we both did.

I blinked rapidly at the darkness around us, it was like when it was so quiet that you start to hear things. I smiled a little at Shiro and he frowned slightly "I guess I am always on your mind, huh?" he teased, causing me to laugh slightly. "I think you mean I'm always on yours." I said, to which he sighed softly. I looked around as the silence between us settled in comfortably. When I turned my head back to him he was closer, very close. I tensed up slightly, looking up at him slowly. "What?" I questioned him, but got no reply as he started to lean down. As he leaned down he started to fade and I felt heart race at two things. The thought of losing him and the thought of falling for him. I closed my eyes tightly, but I felt nothing. I open my eyes seeing black again. My heartbeat was rapid and my breathing was shaky. I hadn't notice that tears were rolling down my cheek till now. I felt my legs slowly give away and I dropped to the black floor. My body shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry."  


End file.
